


Not The Same

by LivetoDream333 (orphan_account)



Series: Double-O Drabbles [10]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: But he is her cousin, Insecure Q, M/M, Prompt Fic, Q's Not Vesper, Sweet Bond, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LivetoDream333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q stayed away from Bond...to keep him happy.<br/>Q was definitely not Vesper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Same

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Jay, hope it turned out alright, m'dear. :)  
> vesper vs Q prompt. Could be James comparing them. Could be a pre-sky fall/post sky fall thing. Could be that Q was related or knew vesper when she was alive. Up to you.

Not the Same

 

James remembered Vesper, every day of his life. The smile, the laugh, and the sweet taste of her lips. He remembered how fragile she was, how he had held her close when she had blood on her hands for the first time…how he had cleaned her up, pieced her back together again. She was exactly what James always fell for, fragile, sweet, someone needing protection. He always needed to protect something, someone…it was a complex…well, that’s what the psychologists said.

James met Q and he didn’t feel the need to protect him, not at all. And he didn’t give off the sweet vibe that Vesper did. In spite of his childish looks there was an air about him, an air that he wasn’t so innocent, wasn’t so sweet and simple. Q obviously had secrets, where Vesper managed to keep them hidden.

Vesper betrayed him.

Q had said “So much for my promising career in espionage” and betrayed his country for James.

They were not the same.

But they were alike, almost the same dark hair, similar smiles—if ever Q turned his charming smile on anyone—and they were both full of intelligence—Q was by far smarter, but they both had their wits about them.

They both had resisted James.

Vesper had turned James down over and over.

Q had ignored him and then turned him down.

_“Did you bring back my equipment, 007?”_

_“Sorry, darling, but no…” James smiled, hoping that for once the endearment wouldn’t be lost on Q. He’d been calling him little things for months…darling, sweetheart, love…but Q ignored him. It seemed like the socially inept minions knew better than Q did that James was flirting with him. He smiled charmingly at Q, before he noticed Q’s gaunt appearance. “When did you last eat?”_

_“Breakfast…yesterday, it think.”_

_“I’ll have to fix that. Come with me?”_

_“Why?”_

_“To eat dinner…? I’ll make you something, anything you want.”_

_“Are you asking me out on a date?”_

_“This is hardly the first time I’ve tried.”_

_“No.” Q answered. James felt a little wounded. No explanation…just_ no _._

_“You should still eat.”_

_“Not your problem whether I eat or not. Go on, I haven’t the time to deal with you right now. Go and turn your seductions on someone else. But James hadn’t wanted someone else. James had Eve buy Q lunch and send it to his office, hoping that Q would at least accept something from Eve._

Q had turned him down…just like Vesper.

It had taken two more months of continual flirting for Q to finally snap at him.

_“No, 007, just no. Stop it, alright? I know about Vesper and I’m not about to put you in a similar position.”_

_“So what you plan on lying to me as well.”_

_“No, I plan on not making you date another member of the Lynd family. I won’t let you suffer like that, not with that constant reminder.” Q had turned away and almost made it down the hall when James had caught up and grabbed Q’s wrist._

_“What? In a language I can understand please?”_

_“ "Wie ist Deusch für Sie?"_?” _Q asked, looking peeved._

_“I’m serious.”_

_“Vesper was my cousin, my younger cousin, doesn’t matter that we didn’t share blood we’re cousins—my father’s brother’s step-daughter alright? I’m not going to make you face that every day…face me. Besides, I don’t very much like that you’ll see her when you look at me. I don’t want to deal with it and I sure as hell don’t want you to.”_

Vesper had fallen in love with him and made him fall in love with her, knowing full well that she would betray him. She had hurt him knowingly.

Q had fallen in love with James Bond and ran away before he could possibly bring pain to him.

Q was not Vesper, even if they were similar in some ways.

It took James four months after the discovery to convince Q to have dinner with him.

“James why are you doing this?”

“I like you.” James smiled at him.

“No I mean it… I’m being serious.”

“You’re not Vesper…you’re not even close to being the same.”

“Would it kill you to not be an idiot intent on hurting yourself?”

“You’re not her.”

“But—”

“Q, trust me. It’s you I’m looking at, not some ghost. You shouldn’t worry about it, alright? _This_ isn’t about that. Okay?” Q bit his lip and looked down. His usually confident demeanor was gone. James gently grabbed Q’s hand. “Trust me?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” James smiled.

800Q8

James pulled Q’s naked body closer and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of his neck. He ran his hand over Q’s chest, letting it settle over his heart. “I loved her, Q, and I trusted her. I thought it was love, Q. I was wrong… I had craved it back then, needed it. I needed someone to tell me that the things I did didn’t make me a monster and she did that. I still need that, forgiveness, but I know that…she wasn’t what I needed. She wasn’t love… You aren’t her though. _You_ nearly lost your job for me… _you_ fell in love with me first…you said no because you wanted to save me, not because you didn’t want me… You aren’t her…you’re so perfectly damnably perfect and she was a lie. I didn’t know love back then…I just needed comfort and acceptance, she gave it to me and I fell for that because I needed it. I was a bit more cautious with you…but you were unselfish, honest… That’s why you’re different. That’s why I love you.”

“’ames?”

“You were supposed to be asleep.” James sighed, kissing the back of his neck again.

“Mm, you were talking I woke up…light sleeper.” Q’s sleepy voice was absolutely adorable.

“How much did you hear?”

“’nough…”

“It’s true.”

“I know…”

“Good. I do love you.”

“Love you too.” Q smiled sleepily and rolled over so that their chests were pressed together. He pressed a gentle, sleepy kiss to James’ chest before snuggling closer, wrapping his arms around him. “Mm…warm.” Q nuzzled closer, moving in sleepy, uncoordinated movements, reminding James of a sleepy kitten.

“Get some sleep, love.” James said, running his fingers through Q’s hair.

James didn’t need to tell Q he hadn’t thought of Vesper since they had started going out together…not unless Q had brought her up first. James smiled, kissed Q’s forehead and pulled him closer before he fell asleep, pressed against him.

**Author's Note:**

> Open for suggestions. :)  
> Much Love.


End file.
